In Heat
by Dovasar
Summary: What if the people from "Loveless" went through a mating course called "In Heat"? Read and find out!RitsukaXSoubi.A bit OOC. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my first fan fic . I got this idea from watching a lot of videos in You tube of cats in heat . And yes I know that Ritsuka ,Natsou , and Yoji are boys but that's the power of fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless.

It has been a long day for Soubi. He was very tired and all he wanted to do was rest before he went over to Ritsuka's house. But when he opened the door, he was greeted by an annoyed Kio sitting on top of the refrigerator with 20 wads of cotton on each ear and the two zero boys rolling around the floor meowing really loud.

Before he asked what's wrong , a very weepy Kio jumped off the refrigerator and landed on top of Soubi . " Sou-chan ! You have no idea what I been going through all day! Its mating season and the brats are in heat and they won't shut up!" Soubi sighed. " Kio, I don't have time for this. Am very tired and all I want to do is get cleaned up so I could go over to Ritsuka's house."

But Kio just continued crying . " Oh , so you are saying that you have all the time in the whole world for Ritsuka , but not for me and this situation? Waah! Sou-chan!" Soubi took this chance to push Kio off of him, ran to his room, and locked the door.

Once he took a quick shower and put on fresh clothes, he noticed that Kio and the zero boys were awfully quiet. He slowly opened the door and Kio , Natsou , and Yoji pushed into the room. Fortunately, Soubi jumped back so they landed splat on the floor.

Soubi ran to the door and headed straight to Ritsuka's house. _If Natsou and Youji are in heat , then Ritsuka probably is too._ Soubi smirked._ Ritsuka in heat, now that will be something amusing to see._

A/N: Review please so I could know what you think. Constructive Critiscm? I'll be offended if you didn't . Flames? Well you flamers can just all go to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Silver Tears 11 , It's Mem , Yamiko Uchiha or should I say Yami-chan XD ,and HyperactibeHeroin. Your reviews make me all happy

Warning: Ritsuka madly masturbating, kind of…

Ritsuka layed sprawled on his bed as he listened to the cries of his neighbors. His mother was shut in her own room probably with wads of cotton in her ears. Ritsuka right now wished he had cotton to cover his own ears. Even though the wails of his neighbors were tempting, they didn't satisfied him.

For some reason he could only think of just one person and that person was: Shinonome-sensei.( A/N: HAHAHAHA! Just kidding! XD) For some reason he could only think of just one person and that person was, unfortunately for him, Soubi.

Ever since mating season started, he couldn't get Soubi out of his head. And instead of having that nightmare of Soubi killing all the people he loved and he himself, he now had erotic dreams of Soubi. Ritsuka blushed madly as he remembered images of one of his dreams of Soubi touching him sensually on every part of his body.

Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped his pants and started to gently stroke his aching groin. And before he knew it, he started moaning softly Soubi's name. Then he started meowing out things he did not understands himself, but he couldn't stop anymore.

The burning sensation was too much for Ritsuka. He started to roll around his bed and meowed louder and louder until, "SHUT UP!" Ritsuka jumped for two reasons 1. Because of his mother's sudden outburst.2. Because Soubi came into the window at the same time.

" Wow, your mother screams just as loud as those screamers that you see on Youtube." Soubi said while massaging his ears. Ritsuka quickly zipped his pants and covered his crotch with a pillow while Soubi continued to massage his ears that were still aching from Misaki's shriek.

But then Ritsuka realized his groin wasn't erect at all. I guess Misaki's scream scared Ritsuka's erection away. " Soubi wh-what are you doing here?" Soubi smiled at him and walked over to Ritsuka's bed. "I wanted to see you , Ritsuka. I missed you." Ritsuka blushed a deep shade of red when Soubi pulled him into a hug.

Ritsuka couldn't help but hug him back, tightly. Ritsuka understood why Soubi had missed him. They haven't seen each because Soubi had to do a project for his final exams so he could graduate from the university . Ritsuka purred and put himself on top of Soubi's lap. "Why Ritsuka, you're being very affectionate today!"

Ritsuka blushed even harder and growled. "Shut up ,Soubi! Enjoy this moment while it lasts. I can't help but be a bit affectionate since am 'In heat'." Soubi didn't know whether that growl was supposed to be seductive or menacing , but he liked how it sounded. "All am saying is-" Before Soubi could finish his sentence, Ritsuka pushed him. " Ritsuka! What did I do?" Soubi asked.

But Ritsuka simply started to roll around his bed again while meowing again. At least that's what Soubi thought since Ritsuka had his hands covering his mouth. Soubi simply watched him and tried not to laugh of how silly and adorable Ritsuka looked.

Ritsuka glared at Soubi. " Soubi! Don't laugh! This isn't funny!" Soubi chuckled. " Of course it isn't, Ritsuka. You're simply following your instinct." Soubi patted Ritsuka's head which made Ritsuka stop rolling around and stared at Soubi.

There was a long silence which made Soubi uncomfortable so he decided to break the silence by saying, "Ritsuka, do you want me to take you to the hospital to get you spayed?" Ritsuka stared at Soubi a bit longer and shook his head. "No."

"No? But Ritsuka, if you don't mate with someone you're going to-" Ritsuka shushed Soubi with his finger.

"Take me, Soubi."

A/N: Cliffhanger! Do I smell lemon cake? Tell me if you do too or if am the only one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Am sorry it took me such a long time to update! And I left you all with such a horrible cliffhanger! This is my first time making a lemon cake and I am only 13 years old, but I started getting interested in Yaoi and lemons when I was 10 hehe …DON'T HURT ME! But still, thank you for all of your reviews! Its weird because in Youtube I barely get any attention and in Fanfiction I do….OH and one more thing…

Disclaimer: I own Loveless not . My idol Yun Kouga does.

Chapter 3 : Soubi's Pov 

" Take me , Soubi."

Those three words left me in shock for a moment. "Take you Ritsuka? You mean…"

Ritsuka nodded. "Yes Soubi. I already made you mine, so its your turn to make me yours-" Before I could let Ritsuka finish, I kissed him on the lips. Ritsuka moaned and kissed me back.

I licked Ritsuka's lips; asking for entrance. Ritsuka shyly opened his mouth and both of our tongues met. While I deepened our passionate kiss, I lifted up the hem of Ritsuka's shirt and caressed his bare skin. Ritsuka gasped and stopped the kiss. He buried his face on my chest.

I lifted up Ritsuka's arms and took off his shirt, leaving him shirtless. I lifted his face away from my chest and started to kiss his neck. Ritsuka moaned again when I nibbled his neck and shoulder. Before I knew it, my kisses went from Ritsuka's face to all the way to the zipper of his pants.

"Ritsuka, are you still sure you want to do this?" I asked. Ritsuka didn't answer immediately , but then he nodded. I unzipped the zipper of his pants and pulled down his pants along with his boxers.

Once I threw the remains of his clothes on the floor, I stared at Ritsuka's nude body from head to toe. To me, Ritsuka's body was like a masterpiece. The flushed color of his face and the lust in his lavender eyes made Ritsuka look suggestive in an innocent way. The bandages added mystery and imperfection to his torso and waist.

I was surprised of how well grown Ritsuka was and how beautiful his pale, smooth legs seem to shine by the light of the moon even if there were a few bruises on his thighs.

" Ritsuka, you're so beautiful. I hope someday I get to draw you like this." Ritsuka's face turned more red. "Shut up!" I simply chuckled and took off my own clothes. I smiled at the curious expression Ritsuka had on his face.

I lowered my head in between Ritsuka's legs and placed soft kisses on his bruises before giving a gentle lick on the shaft. Ritsuka gasped as I took his whole length in my mouth and sucked hard on it. I couldn't help but grin at the little sounds coming from my sacrifice's mouth.

_How cute, he sounds like a kitty…..a horny kitty….._

It didn't take Ritsuka long to come into my mouth. I drank the white liquid, enjoying deeply the sweet flavor , and let some of it drip into my hands. I touched Ritsuka's soft lips with one of my hands that was dripping with semen. Ritsuka gladly took his time to clean my whole hand and fingers. While he was distracted licking and sucking my fingers , I caressed Ritsuka 's stomach.

" Soubi! Stop that! That tickles!" Ritsuka giggled, but I didn't stop . Until I was finally satisfied, I stopped caressing his stomach and watched him trying to calm himself down. He looks so cute. I wish I could continue touching him this way. I didn't know that Ritsuka was this ticklish ! But I can't continue wasting more time of this precious moment.

I got off the bed and grabbed a bottle of lubricant from my jacket. It hurt me to see Ritsuka's giggly face turn into a scared face. I spread Ritsuka's legs apart.

" Ritsuka, I am going to tell you the truth. This is going to hurt a lot. Are you still sure you want to do this?"

It would be hard for me to turn back when me and Ritsuka had gone all this way. But I was worried for Ritsuka's sake. He was only thirteen years old after all. To my surprise, Ritsuka smiled at me and pulled a lock of my hair to kiss me. I took that as a good sign and poured the liquid all over my fingers.

I gently inserted the first finger into my sacrifice's tight opening. Ritsuka hissed a bit, but his smiled still remained. Then, I inserted the second finger. Ritsuka whimpered a bit, but when I started to scissor my two fingers, he yelped.

" Ritsuka!?"

I almost took out my fingers out of him, but Ritsuka grabbed my arm.

" P-please don't stop S-Soubi ….."I kissed him on the cheek and inserted the third and fourth finger. Ritsuka had his hands covering his mouth and I had to hold his waist with my other hand so he wouldn't buck. Finally , I positioned myself in between his legs and slowly pushed myself in him.

Ritsuka screeched and tears started to drip from his eyes. I didn't move except to hug him and kiss his tears. "S-Soubi …don't move…not yet…" Ritsuka sobbed. I kissed him on the cheek. "I won't ,Ritsuka. You tell me when."

I waited patiently for Ritsuka to get used to having me inside of him. Suddenly, he kissed my lips and wrapped his arms around my neck. He whispered in my ear, "Move, Soubi."

With those words , I thrusted in and Ritsuka let out a pleasurable moan. I thrusted in again, but more harder and faster. Ritsuka is so tight! It feels so good!

" Aaah, Soubi …please… more…Aaah…yes…"

I obeyed my sacrifice and gave him more. I raised up my speed and went faster, hoping to hit that sweet spot that would make Ritsuka scream in pleasure. We both hit our climax and I finally came, coating Ritsuka's insides with my sperm.

We both collapsed with our arms wrapped around each other. I laid there beside Ritsuka , with me still inside of him, and listened to his soft purring.

"I love you, Ritsuka"

But I got no answer except for Ritsuka's purring for he had already fallen asleep.

A/N: Well that sucked XD , though I hope you guys still like it anyway. But if you don't , I don't blame you. Constructive criticism please! I would really appreciate it if you told me how to improve this chapter. Review too! I like to know what you are all thinking. Don't bother flaming , I will only get a good laugh out of it.


End file.
